Our Family (Fairy Tail)
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: It was the story of a strange expedition with three certain siblings… Where they found people that they know, but with different personalities, and where a strong bond of friendship in one place could be feel… I don't own Fairy Tail... Every characters are from Fairy Tail except for the three siblings... (:


It was the story of a strange expedition with three certain siblings… Where they found people that they know, but with different personalities, and where a strong bond of friendship in one place could be feel…

In a flash, a water portal in the sky opened and they were transported to a different world. A world that, a magic exist…

* * *

"**Jeaz-nee, where are we?!"**

"**I-I don't know, Reaz"**she hugged her sister as they were sitting in a small alley. They landed in a foreign place.

"**Jeaz-nee, what are we going to do now?"**

"**I don't know. For now, let's investigate this place"** the two of them stood up and Reaz held Jeaz hand. As they passed through the alley, the ray of the sun touched their skin. It was very soothing they thought

"**Happy! Let's go! Lucy! Gray! Wendy! Charla!"** a very familiar voice shouting in the town

"**Natsu-san!"** Reaz shouted but then Jeaz grabbed her hand and her brown color eyes squinted and that was scary.

"**It's probably not the Natsu-san that we know."**

"**But, those are Fairy Tail, see that's-"**

"**It's probably not the people that we know. Remember what they told us, about a parallel world? Look closely!" **Jeaz poked her sister's head, she was shouting in low voice

"**Who are you?!"** the pink-haired guy that was shouting a while ago approached them with his companion, the one Reaz called Natsu-san. Reaz hide behind Jeaz. He surely was different from the one they know, Reaz thought, but he looked exactly

"**Natsu, you are scaring them"**the blonde hair girl beside her scolded him

"**Aye, sir!"** A flying blue cat agreed

"**Who are you?"** Jeaz bluntly asked them but the squinted eyes named Natsu looked at him

"**I asked you first, but well, I'm Natsu Dragneel, a mage from Fairy Tail"**

"**My name is Happy!"**

"**I'm Gray"**

"**I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"**

"**I'm Wendy and this is Charla"**

They introduced one by one and with their voice and face, it really like the place where they came from

"**I'm Jeaz, and this is my sister, twin sister Reaz. Right now we don't have place to stay, we were isolated to our family"**

"**Then we'll lead to your house"**the guy named Gray offered **"Where's your house?"**

**"He's naked!"** shouted by Reaz

**"GRAY, your clothes!"** the girl named Lucy reminded him

"**Unfortunately, it's our first time going out in our place. We don't know how to go back there"** Jeaz answered immediately

"**I see, then let's go back to our guild and talk there"** The girl named Wendy suggested and everyone agreed

"**Let's go"** the blonde hair girl named Lucy smiled on them

Reaz didn't let go Jeaz' hand and they followed them. They were smiling and teasing each other. Loud as ever, the same as the people that they know, the two of them thought

"**Reaz, don't tell anyone that we are from different world"**Jeaz whispered to Reaz

"**Eh, why?"**

"**Just a hunch. But my head is aching, seeing those faces but different personalities. It's hard to sink in my head that there are other Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy. Meeting them gives me a hunch, that we'll meet the same faces of that guild, faces from Fairy Tail. Remember what Papa told us, about parallel world? Also what Coco-san told us a long time ago? That they met other Lucy-san and Natsu-san?"**

"**Eh, so there are other Juvia-san, and others?"**

"**Probably, I'm sure of it. Be sure not to talk about our world, about Edolas"**

"**But what if they are the same people?"**

"**There's a possibility. But we're not sure of it first. There are other worlds aside from this"**

Meanwhile, it was not just Reaz and Jeaz that were whispering to each other

"**Lucy, those two…"** Gray whispered to Lucy as Happy teased Natsu, Wendy and Charla were the same as always

"**You noticed, too, Gray"**Lucy replied assuring that they do have the same thought

"**Yeah, they looked exactly as him. But they are girls. But seeing those two feels like him, especially that Reaz"**

"**But what if they are his sisters?"**Lucy made a worried voice

"**I don't know. We'll know if we meet Erza. But they really creeps me out. Seeing the same face as him"**

"**By the way Reaz-chan, Jeaz-chan, how old are you?"**Wendy asked them and the blue cat named Happy flew beside her

"**1-14"**Reaz answered and felt that she was talking to the person she knew, but unfortunately, Reaz thought that Wendy she knows was a bit older

"**Hmmm, so young"**Lucy joined the conversation to break the gloomy conversation between her and Gray

"**How about you?"**

"**I'm-"**but before Wendy answered

"**Fairy Tail? It's rare to see you here"** A three man shining in Jeaz and Reaz eyes appeared before them

"**Man, it's a nice parfum as always, Erza-san"** the small man sniffed around Jeaz and Reaz, and the same with Erza, Jeaz punched him out of his way

"**Get lost you pervert old man!"** she shouted but then realized that she hit him **"Ah, sorry"**

"**It's okay, Jeaz-chan. He seemed used to it"** Gray assured her

"**Blue Pegasus?! What are you doing here?!"** Natsu asked them but, Eve, Hibiki and Ren approached the girls

"**You are always so beautiful, Lucy-san"** Hibiki greeted her

"**Wendy-san, I already decide, I will be your brother"** Eve held her hand and knelt down before her. But the two were interrupted when they saw Ren blushing and losing composure seeing Jeaz and Reaz

"**You two, are too beautiful to be beautiful"** Ren told them with sparkling eyes

"**Onee-san-tachi, do you want to have a tea?"** Eve hurriedly approached them and asked

"**Why don't you join our guild?"** Hibiki held Reaz hand and about to kiss it when Jeaz snapped out and punched the three of them

"**Even though you liked those three idiot, you are different people!"** she shouted

"**Jeaz hates those kind of people, sorry"** Reaz apologized but Lucy and the others just laughed

"**By the way, its look like that my honey is not with you"** the small man came back with a big bumped on his head **"But the two of them have the same parfum with my honey"**

"**She's not with us. Master asked her to do a different job"** Natsu answered as he passed through him **"See you later, Blue Pegasus people. We're in a hurry"**

The others followed them and the trimen and the small man were left behind

"**Who is that small guy?!"** Jeaz asked them with irritable voice

"**Ah, he's Ichiya, a mage from Blue Pegasus"**

"**Hmmmm"** they both responded

"**By the way, Jeaz-chan, Reaz-chan, I want to ask this since I see you, but do you know Jellal?"** asked by Lucy. Gray, Wendy, Natsu, happy and Charla stopped as Reaz and Jeaz eyes changed. The six of them felt suspicious with the two of them, especially that Jellal was involved. Jeaz held Reaz' hand tightly as if she was protecting her from dangerous people

"**What if we are?"** Jeaz answered with firm and strong voice

"**N-nothing, it's just that you two look exactly like him. Especially Reaz-chan, her hair and strange marking above and under her right eye are exactly like Jellal, but you two are girls."**Lucy answered honestly and with smile on her face

"**Jeaz only looks like him with the marking, but your hair is not the same as him"** Gray added

"**Where is he?"** asked by Reaz with sad tone and curiosity

"**Sorry to say this but he was captured by the Magic Council"**Happy answered her

Tears gathered at the corner of Reaz eyes that made Lucy and the others conclude that they were related to him

"**But he's not the same person that we know"** Reaz rubbed her eyes and smile at them

"**Not the same person?"** the six asked in chorused

"**REAZ! I told you!"**Jeaz shouted at her but Reaz answered back

"**But, these people might help us. They may know how to go back to our place, to our world. They might be the people that the others know. Plus, remember what they told us, they are mage from Fairy Tail, they might be…"**

"**Our world?!"** again the six asked in chorused

"**But what if they are different?!"**

"**We don't know until we don't tell them. They are from Fairy Tail. Same as Natsu-san and Lucy-san and the others. Jeaz, we should tell them"** the two started to quarrel if they are going to tell them or not, but they unconsciously told about their world. But as for the six, they stayed quiet but break the quarrel when Natsu asked them

"**If possible, are you two from Edolas?" **

The two looked at them with question in their face, _how did they know?! Don't tell me, they are?_

"**From that reaction you two are. Ahh, why you didn't tell us? You really are from Edolas"**Charla asked them

"**How's me over there? I mean, him, the other Natsu?"** Natsu asked with the face of excitement

"**How about Edo-Lucy? How is she?"**

"**The Gray over there, is he still wearing bunch of clothes?!"**

"**Uhm, how about me?"**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy asked the two of them continuously until the same question came out from their mouth

"**How about Mystogan?!"** the four looked at each other and laughed out

"**It seemed that there are bunch of stories you need to share"** Natsu smiled at them and Reaz tears burst out

"**It's good that we found nice people"**

"**Yes, we're from Edolas"** Jeaz finally told them and the next words she spoke were somehow made the Fairy tail mage felt uncontrollably happy **"Natsu-san is the same as always, he is always bullied by Lucy-san. Gray-san somehow loses some layer of his clothes and still in love with Juvia-san. Wendy-san is kind as always"**

"**As for Mystogan, we don't know who he is"** Reaz added

"**Ah, in that world, he is called the Prince of Edolas, and his real name is Jellal"** Wendy corrected

"**He is from our guild before we went to Edolas. His guild name was Mystogan"** Gray added

"**I see, that's why we don't know. But if it's Jellal, we know him"** Reaz answered happily

"**Precisely, he is currently the king of Edolas, and also our**_**Father**_**"** Jeaz added and with that, the Fairy tail mages jaw dropped down as they heard the unbelievable turn of events

"**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

* * *

**In the meantime, in Fairy Tail Guild**

"**Master!"** Jet and Droy ran toward Master Makarov and they were panting and catching their breaths

"**What's the matter, Jet, Droy?"** Master Makarov asked the two who were still catching their breath. He put down his cup of brandy and waited for their answer

"**S-someone is looking for our guild. H-he knows our guild"** Jet answered and at the same time the silhouette of a person appeared in the entrance of their guild

"**Of course, our guild is famous after all"** Levy reminded them

"**That's not it, he knows Mystogan plus you can't believe what he looks like!"** Droy countered

"**Is this Fairy tail?"** a young man voice asked as he walked inside the guild, a very familiar voice to others

"**Yes this is"** MiraJane answered but she dropped the tray she was holding when she saw the young man's face **"M-Master, he is…"**

The rest of the Fairy Tail felt thrill on their bodies and scared for his face

"**I was sent here to give you a certain job"** the young man spoke as if he was from a royalty

"**Who the hell are you?!"** the rest of the guild shouted and became so noisy and mad because of the way he spoke

"**KEEP QUIET!"** Master Makarov shouted and turned to the young man **"What kind of job?"**

"**I'm looking for two people, a celestial mage and three dragon slayer. I'm also here to give a letter to a person name Makarov"** he answered that made the guild so quiet

"**Who are you?"** Gajeel asked as he and Lilly joined the conversation **"I am a dragon slayer, what do you want from us?"**

"**According to our father, their magic is the only way for the three of us to return in our world"**

"**Our world?"**the guild asked in chorused. Gajeel, Lily, and Lisanna's faces twitched trying to swallow what would he going to say next

"**Yes, I am Prince Leall from Edolas. I was sent here by my father, the current King, Jellal or should I say, Mystogan"**

"**You are Mystogan's?! EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"** the mage from Fairy Tail were surprised that made a pretty loud noise

"**You are prince's son?!"** Lily approached him and with teary eyes he told him **"That's why you looked exactly like him but different hair color"**

"**Natsu and Wendy are on their way back from their job. I am the Master here, Master Makarov"** He stood up before him and Leall gave him letter, but before he opened it

"**WE'RE BACK!"** Natsu's flame were flowing from his mouth as he made a rampage inside the guild

"**Master, master, we have two people with us, and you can't believe who they are!"** Gray shouted but then he and Natsu stopped when they realized Leall's presence, the same face as Jellal

"**AGAIN?!"** they shouted

"**You two are really noisy!"** Lucy told them followed by Happy that agreed **"AYE!"**

"**Sure your guild is really noisy"** Reaz' voice came behind Lucy

"**You people, keep it down!"** Master Makarov told them **"I have a job for you, Gray, Lucy.-"**

But before Master Makarov told the job, Reaz and Jeaz shouted that caught all their attention **"Leall-niisama?!"**

"**Reaz, Jeaz!"** the two run to him and hugged him as he called their name and everyone's jaw dropped down with the unexpected turn of events. Seeing three people with the same face as Jellal

"**So they are the people you are looking?"** MiraJane asked him

"**Yes, my sisters"**

"**EHHH?!"**again the guild responded in chorused

"**Mystogan is a real man!"** Elfman shouted

"**But, it was not so long ago since we left Edolas"** Lucy told them **"It was quite surprising that Mystogan has already three children, well precisely one son and a twin"**

"**Since that time the Anima was closed, the flow of time in Edolas became different in Earthland."** Leall explained to them

"**But aren't we forgetting a very important issue here?"** everyone's attention vented to Juvia who joined the conversation **"They are exactly like Jellal, the Jellal that we know. But you said that you three are Mystogan's children?"**

"**You guys didn't know Mystogan's true face"** Gray answered the complicated question that made most of the guild frowned **"Mystogan is Jellal's Edolas counterpart"**

"**We told you before right? The different world, Edolas, and there we met same faces but different people"** Lucy added

"**Mystogan was from that world. He came here to our world seven years ago to seal the Anima"** said by Wendy

"**By the way, you told a while ago that you are looking for a celestial mage, and three dragon slayers. You said they can help you go back to Edolas, how?"** MiraJane reminded them

"**Eh?"** wondered by Natsu, Wendy and Lucy

"**That, I don't know. That's why there's a letter from father to Master Makarov"** Leall answered

Master Makarov opened the letter and read it aloud

_"**Master, and to my family Fairy Tail,**_

_**How are you all? Years have passed here in Edolas since the Anima was closed. People here are now stable and still moving. I am the current King here, and as you know, I do have children. You met him already, probably, Leall, my first son. Also, there's twin, Jeaz and Reaz. Master, I'm hope you take care of them for the meantime. **_

_**I am sure that you all are fine, you are after all Fairy Tail. By the way, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, I'm asking as a former mage of Fairy Tail, I do have a little favor from you three, can you do breath towards the sky? The Anima will open in instant, perfect for the three to fit in, and that chance will happen when the three of you do it at the same time. And Lucy, do that chants spell to send the three of them back here in Edolas, the Urano Metria.**_

_**I want to tell more stories from Edolas, but time is running out. If those three don't come back as soon as possible, the remaining Anima that was accidentally opened will close, and a chance of those three returning here is zero.**_

_ **I'm looking forward to hear news from you. I supposed to go there instead of my son, but he insisted that he will do it in my place if worse comes to worse.**_

_**Take care my Family!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mystogan**_

_**P.S**_

_**You might be wondering whose my queen, but please don't be surprise when you asked those three"**_

Silent sniffing sounds covered the guild. They wanted to see Mystogan.

"**Idiot Mystogan, you are still part of Fairy Tail"** Natsu wiped his tears and smiled brightly

"**You are Mystogan's children, therefore you are part of fairy Tail"** Master Makarov told Leall, Jeaz, and Reaz that made the three of them smile. Though Leall's smile was so little to see

"**But before we send you back to your own world, you will stay here for a while, because you have lots of stories to share"** Natsu pushed the three of them to sit down and the guild became so noisy again

"**But, if we don't go back as soon-"** Leall objected but Natsu was so pushy as if he didn't hear anything at all

* * *

"**Uhm, Juvia-san somehow thinks about Gray-san's love."**

"**Lucy-san and Natsu-san's relationship are not like before, there's something going on between them"**

"**Can you just tell us who in Fairy Tail got married?!"**Juvia asked Jeaz and Reaz who were cornered by her and the other girls in Fairy Tail

"**Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen, MiraJane and Freed, Alzack and Bisca"** when Reaz answered her they all turned pale and white. On the other side, Leall just watching them laughing and sharing stories to the Fairy tail. The names that were said turned red, pale white, and Elfman turned to stone hearing that he got married to Evergreen, and her sister to Fried

"**But we didn't meet Evergreen and Freed when we were in Edolas"** Lucy reminded

"**True, I didn't meet them too when I was there"** Lisanna added

"**Ah, they are from the neighboring country and when Laxus-san visits us the three of them are with him"**Reaz answered

"**Oh, Bickslow too"** they laughed **"No wonder"**

"**Yeah, he is so cute and small"** Reaz giggled as she reminded him **"By the way, there's Bickslow here too?"** she asked as she scanned the guild

The girls pointed at Bickslow who was enjoying his time talking to Freed

"**What do you mean by cute and small?!"** Lucy asked

"**Well, he's Laxus little brother. He often plays a lot with Igneel-san and Metalicana-san"** Jeaz answered and burst to her laughter seeing the different between the one they know and the one in Earthland, but then hearing that made Natsu and Gajeel jumped off their feet

"**What do you mean? There's Igneel in Edolas?!"** Natsu's tone became so serious added by Gajeel

"**Metalicana too"**

"**So there's here too. They are the same age as Laxus-san and they always fight, though they are nice"** Jeaz explained

"**What do they look like in this world?"** Reaz asked curiously but that made the other's head lowered

"**In this world, they are dragons"** Natsu answered her honestly

Jeaz' and Reaz' faces dropped down hearing him but then snapped out. But Natsu and others were quite surprised to their answer

"**Well, it's not rare to have dragons here. There are magic here right? But hearing that, I wanted to see one, right Jeaz-nee?"**

"**Sure I want too."** The two girls giggled and the questions continued

"**Leall-sama"** Lily approached Leall who was watching his sister having fun talking to the other guild members. Lily asked him questions about the people he worked before **"How's Coco and the others? I mean, the former Royal Army"**

"**Ah, Sugarboy and the others?"**

"**Yeah, I think you know the history of Edolas"**

"**Yeah, they told us about that. Coco-san runs fast as always. Sugarboy, Hughes, and Byro they still work in the kingdom but not as Royal Army. As for-"**

But before Leall continued, the Fairy Tail guild door opened and the strongest woman of the guild return

"**Master, I'm back"**she reported and went to master immediately. The fun was interrupted seeing Erza came back

"**Oh, Erza, how was it?"**

"**Yeah, it was hard at first but I manage somehow"**

"**Is that so? Good work. There are people here in our guild right now that are connected to us"**

"**Eh?"**

"**Erza, they are Mystogan's children"** MiraJane told her and pointed the three of them.

"**MYSTOGAN's?!"** Erza's eyes widened and were very surprised to see three people looked exactly like Jellal

"**Reaz-chan, Jeaz-chan, Leall-san, this is Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. She is the same as Mystogan, an S Class mage. Erza, Mystogan is the current king in Edolas and they are the Prince and Princesses"** Lucy explained to the three

"**I, I see. W-way to go,** **M-Mystogan"** Erza's voice was cracking because she was reminded of the fact that he and Jellal were the same in face **"Then whose the queen?"** she asked that made the whole guild turned into stone, and they just realized that they forgot to ask a very important question

"**THAT'S RIGHT?! If Mystogan has children, then he has a wife?! WHO?!"** they all shouted

"**I thought that seeing us, you will tell immediately who our mother is"** Leall sighed

"**Isn't it obvious? Jeaz' hair and Leall's Niisama"** Reaz pointed out their hair that made the Fairy Tail mage that went to Edolas immediately realized what she meant

"**KNIGHTWALKER?!"** they shouted in disbelief

"**Knightwalker?"** Master Makarov and the others asked

"**This is unbelievable? To think that she and Jellal? So it means that, when the Jellal that we know be with her, this will be the result?!"** Happy uncontrollably asked

"**What do you mean by that HAPPY?!"** Erza's head became big

"**Aye, Sorry Ma'am!"**he hid behind Natsu

"**Whose Knightwalker?"** MiraJane and the other asked

"**She looked exactly like our mother"** Jeaz and Reaz pointed out Erza that made the whole guild jaws dropped down

"**ERZA?!"** they shouted

"**Same name too"** the two girls giggled as Erza's body trembled with shocked same with the people who knew Erza Knightwalker

"**WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What happened to them exactly?!"** Lucy uncontrollably asked about the story

"**Is that really shocking?"** Reaz confusedly asked them and they all nodded

"**Knightwalker is the same as our Erza!"** Happy answered

"**Scary, monster, and really SCARY!"** Natsu shouted as his flames were throwing off on his mouth

"**AYE!"** agreed by Happy that made Erza snapped and requipped

"**We're SORRY!"** both apologize

"**Well, apparently many said that our mother is indeed scary, but they also said that our mother only lower her guard when our Father is around."** Jeaz told them

"**Not to mention, there are still awkward moments when those two are together. The strongest person in Edolas is supposed to be our mother but when they found out that they were going to have a baby, they concluded that strongest is our father."** Reaz giggled reminiscing the moments their father and mother had **"Seeing both of their face turning into red and they cracking voices is fun to watch"** Reaz didn't realize that when she said that the Erza in front of them turned into shades of red

"**Ah, like our mother"** Jeaz smiled as she pointed out the blushing Erza

"**Hey, how about we send a letter to Mystogan? To congratulate him and of course to tell story about our guild since we came back from Edolas"** Lucy suggested

"**Pictures too"** Wendy added and everyone agreed

"**Yosh, so the departure will be tonight!"** Natsu shouted **"And we'll all write a letter to Mystogan!"**

"**And to others too"** Gray corrected him

Even though the others couldn't understand what was going on, they became so noisy and agreed on what Natsu and the others suggested.

* * *

**_Later that night…**

Everyone gathered at the sea shore to see off the three siblings. Leall was holding a bag full of letter exclusive for Mystogan. Jeaz and Reaz were also had bag full of letters with them. Those letters were from the Fairy tail mage, who went to Edolas and met with people there, plus the three exceeds. Lily did write a letter to his former companions. Natsu and the others wrote letters to their counterpart and to the others that they feel like to write on. The others that even though didn't go to Edolas also wrote a letter for their counterpart. And as for Reedus, he gave drawing pictures instead of letters. He did draw a lot enough to the Fairy Tail in Edolas, and to Mystogan

"**But is it really going to work?"** asked by Lucy who somehow getting nervous all of a sudden

"**What do you mean by that, Lucy? You didn't trust Mystogan's words?!"** Happy backfired to her question

"**I-it's not that. But what if we fail?"**

"**Then we'll redo it again"** Gajeel smirked

"**Ah, I forgot to mention. Father told me that if you fail doing it in the second try, the Anima will never open again"** Leall reminded them

"**Why you didn't tell us that earlier?!"** Natsu and Gajeel both freaked out

"**But don't worry. We trust you that you can do it"** Leall told them **"Because our Father entrusted us to you, it means that things will go smoothly"** he added that made the guild blushed when he finally showed his smile

"**You should smile a lot, Leall. You are like your father that is always serious"** Master Makarov grinned to him

"**Told you, nii-sama, smile"** Jeaz and Reaz teased him in chorused that made him so red

"**Yosh, is everything ready?"** Erza came with her Fairy Tail farewell armor

"**E-Erza?"** Levy wondered why Erza was wearing that armor **"Why are you wearing that?"**

"**These three are leaving fairy tail, aren't they?"** Natsu reminded them

"**So we need to have a proper farewell ceremony to them"** Gray smiled at them

"**But we haven't joined Fairy tail"** Reaz retorted but Erza cut her off by reciting the three rules when leaving Fairy Tail

"**You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.**

**You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.**

**Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live"**

"**And before we send you off"** Natsu threw fireworks from his fire dragon magic. Gray followed and Lucy. The other fairy tail mage did the same and the three siblings' tears burst out. The sky became so beautiful

"**Thank you"** they humbly told their gratitude as the guild perform their farewell ceremony

After the ceremony, the three Dragon slayers prepared for the breath, and Lucy prepared to chant the Urano Metria.

Fortunately, the three dragon slayer did it perfectly on the first try, no one though expected that. Lucy did the chant and perfectly recited it.

The three floated into the mid-air as they were waving to Fairy tail mages

"**Thank you so much!"**

"**We had so much fun!"**

Reaz and Jeaz repeatedly shouting those words

"**Take care!"**

"**Good bye"**

"**Regards to me"**

"**Say hi to Mystogan"**

"**Let's meet again"**

The whole guild were also shouting and waving at them

And moment passed when the three couldn't see the guild, and so the fairy tail mages too. The sky turned white for an instant but then turned pitch black and the sky became so silent

* * *

**In Edolas**

The three landed in a deserted place. The wind blew hard that made the sand around them flew on their face

"**They should at least, sent us to a decent place"** Jeaz complained while stretching her hands

"**Well, at least we're back to Edolas"** Reaz was rubbing off the sand on her hand

"**Not so fast. Are we really in Edolas?"** Leall stayed calm and collected as always **"We need to confirm first"**

"**Reaz-chan? Jeaz-chan?"** a very familiar voice called them from the back and when they turned around; they saw none other than Natsu with Gray

"**Natsu-san? Gray-san? Are you the one we know?"** Reaz asked trying to sure if they were in their world

"**What are you saying?"** Gray asked them

"**By the way, you two went missing for months!"** Natsu started to freak out but then he realized Leall's presence **"Leall-sama!"** the Natsu in this world was older than Leall but Natsu and Gray was afraid of him

"**Confirmed"** Jeaz started

"**We're in our world"** Reaz chuckled

They all went back to the Royal City and that made a big ruckus seeing the three nobles back. They immediately reported to their father, but instead of being formal, Mystogan or should we say Jellal, hugged them so tight

"**It's good that you are all back"** he said in informal way

"**We're back, father"** the three said in chorus but smiling brightly like Natsu

"**You did meet the other us, I assume"** Erza Knightwalker showed up behind with Sugarboy, Hughes, Coco, and Byro

"**Yes, we did mother. In fact"** The three showed them the bag containing the letters from the Earthland Fairy Tail

"**They sure give us a lot of souvenirs, father, and mother"** Reaz said happily while showing them the picture Reedus painted

"**Here"** Leall handed the bag to Jellal and with confused look he asked

"**What are these?"**

"**Letters exclusive for Father"** Jeaz explained

"**You sure have a wonderful and loving family there"** Leall added

"**Not to mention, a very loud and weird too"** Reaz giggled as she passed the letters for Erza and the others **"Mother, this is from the other Erza"**

Erza accepted it and happily read it. The same goes to others but then Reaz and Jeaz remembered the other letters

"**Father and mother, excuse us for today, but we need to go to fairy tail, we have errands to finish. We'll be back before dawn, and tell lots of story about Earthland"** Reaz' voice faded away as she and Jeaz ran out of the palace

"**They sure became so lively"** Jellal said

"**Thanks to the guild that took care of you. Excuse me for now, but I am really tired. I'll join the dinner later and also tell you lots of story"**Leall excused himself and went off to his room

**"That was a wonderful experience for the three of them, don't you think so, King?"** Erza asked Jellal. He smiled and nodded along with the others

He then noticed the one Leall gave him. Jellal looked at the bag that he received and smiled brightly seeing the letters printed outside the bag

_"**To the shy member Mystogan"**_

_"**To our Family Member Mystogan"**_

And his tears ran to his cheeks as he read the bottom part, and seeing the painting of his Family

_"**From your loving Family, Fairy Tail!**_

_**You are always part of OUR Family"**_

**~Fin~**


End file.
